


In cold mornings when our sheets are warm

by san1tysfall



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: M/M, self insert :smirk:, this is my first time writing and posting a fic here erm, twirls hair around my finger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/san1tysfall/pseuds/san1tysfall
Summary: The uncomfortable romantic tension between two boys that don't know what love even means.
Relationships: Eyeless Jack/Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Quickly

Heading back home, Jack and Jeff walked side by side in silence, bag slumped over Jeff’s shoulder. Jeff’s fidgety, fumbling with his fingers and stray thread hanging from his worn clothes. He’s had something on his mind for a while. Something he needed to tell his friend. But he didn’t know how. How do you bring that up. Hey, from one fucking freak to another- no. That’s stupid. He’d considered keeping it all to himself, to try and ignore what he felt, because of how foreign it was. To feel what he felt surprised him, and the chances Jack felt that same way about him would surprise him even more. Does he even know how it feels? Would he understand?

“Hey. HEY.” Getting lost in his thoughts, he absentmindedly stopped walking and had been staring at his feet for a while. Jack didn’t notice for a minute though, seeing as he was calling from a few feet away. “Is something wrong?” He called again, tilting his head to the side curiously. “Oh uh no. No it’s nothing..”

Jeff jogged to catch up and they continued. Jack eyed him with concern and confusion. He saw the look in Jeff’s eyes as he stared ahead. He was avoiding something. It had something to do with him.

“What did I do.”

“Huh? Nothing what are you on-“

“Don’t play dumb with me here. Somethings up. You look off. Tell me.”

“It’s nothing dude lay off”

They stopped again, Jeff was definitely purposely looking away now, refusing to meet his gaze. Jack put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him.

“I’m listening.”

“Look Jack you didn’t do shit okay? Jesus fuck you did nothing wrong it’s me that is doing something wrong.”

“What might that be..?”

“You fucking dumbass..”

He fidgeted with his fingers more and shuffled the dirt under his shoes and continued.

“I have a feeling.”

“Look at me. What feeling.”

He did. He looked up and met those blank eyes. His pale face reddened.

“I know.”

“What- What the fuck do you know”

“Me too.”

His eyes widened. What the fuck does he mean. Are we on the same page here. He always spoke in such short phrases or he didn’t speak at all. Not helpful.

“Say it before I do.”

“I can’t, Jack.”

“Then so be it.”

Sliding his mask off, Jack seemingly looked at him harder. He brought his other hand to Jeff’s other shoulder.

Fuck.

“You really think I couldn’t tell. I just need you to say it. Please.”

“You bitch I can’t fucking say it.”

“Show me then.”

“LISTEN WOULD YOU FUCK OFF?”

“No.”

“PLEASE JACK. I FUCKING ADORE YOU I CANT FUCKING- WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS? YOU MAKE ME WANT TO FUCKING KILL Y-”

“Thank you.”

Before Jeff could complain more, jack leaned down, cupping his face, and sloppily kissed him. This definitely was his first time, he tried playing it off. Jeff didn’t care. He didn’t fucking care at all. Awkward and abrupt, jack pulled away, hands still cupping Jeff’s face, waiting for some response.

Jeff stared dumbfounded, and the moment he processed it, he did the only thing he knew how to do best. he ran.


	2. Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ouuggh you wanna kiss me so bad it makes you look stupid

Jeff made it back to the rundown, practically caved in building they called home, after sprinting as fast as he could with tears blurring his vision, and crashed at the porch. Jack had started running after him, but slowed down once he realized he should give him his space for a little while. He took the long way, and ended up back when it had gotten dark. Jeff still sat at the porch, fumbling with his knife and sharpening it. Jack silently walked up to the house and leaned against a pole.

“Hey..” Jeff quickly drew his knife and faced the direction Jack’s voice came from.

“FUCK OFF YOU STUPID FUCKING BASTARD I DON’T WANT YOU HERE.”

“I’m sorry if I-“

“NO. SHUT THE FUCK UP. ITS EXACTLY WHAT I WANTED BUT I FUCKING HATE YOU FOR IT.”

Jeff started crying again, he’d been sobbing ever since he got back.

“I HATE YOU FOR ALWAYS KNOWING HOW I FUCKING FEEL YET REFUSING TO LET ME KNOW. YOU’RE SO SILENT. YOU JUST HAVE TO LET ME SUFFER ALONE.”

His voice cracked, and he breathed heavy in the silence that lingered when he stopped yelling.

“How long did you know Jack.. when did you notice.” He put his knife away and stared back down at his feet again, hair blinding jacks view of his face.

Jack sighed. Not this question..

“Months. I’ve known for a while.”

“Why didn’t you say anything..”

“I needed to be sure. Of your feelings and of mine. I struggled with the same. You can’t read me as well as I can with you. And I’m sorry. Stupid on my part.”

“No. No it’s-“ he took a deep breath and sighed, wiping his face of tears and snot. “It’s fine. I get it it’s okay.”

“Why’d you run..”

“I can’t come to terms with it. With you. It’s harder than it fucking seems.”

“I know.”

They sat in silence for what felt like hours.

“We should go inside.”

Jeff nodded, but didn’t make an effort to stand. Jack held his hand out. Jeff, sighing, grabbed it and hoisted himself up. They both walked in and settled, Jeff refusing to look at jack the entire night. They didn’t speak either. barely spoke at best.

The two of them shared a sad excuse of a mattress, and tonight they slept facing away from each other. The odd tension and tingly feeling on each of their lips didn’t leave. Neither slept that night. Laying awake, wanting to be held, wanting to be the one to hold. Wanting to let the other know it’s okay. These emotions are okay. But are they? How weird is it...? The temptation to reach over and hug Jack close was overwhelming. He hates Jack. Hates him so fucking badly but he doesn’t want to. God does he never want to. Jeff groaned and wiped at his eyes, trying to clear the thoughts from his head again. This was hitting him all too fast and he couldn’t keep up. He peered over at jack for the first time in hours, and sighed.

“Finally done being mad at me huh?”

“WHAT-“

Jeff nearly fell off the fucking bed. He thought he was asleep but of fucking course he wasn’t. It was too dark to tell anyway. Fuck.

“No. I’m not done.” He turned away and huffed.

Jack weakly laughed. “Listen again I’m sorry. I really am. I don’t know if I fucked up.”

“You didn’t. Frankly I’d like that again but I don’t know if you’d be living by the time you have the chance.”

“And if I said I didn’t mind being dead? Seems like a great deal if I get to kiss you one more time.”

“You sucked at that by the way.”

“I don’t care. It felt nice. Warm, even.”

Silence for a minute, as Jeff processed all he was saying. He turned over and faced jack, who had turned to look at Jeff’s back a while ago.

“Can I..?”

“Please.”

Jack, hungrily this time, closed the space between them.

“I fucking hate you, jackass.”

“Likewise”

The sun began to rise by the time they were done smashing face, and they laid staring at each other, in shock and in ecstasy.

“What does this mean now..?”

“Huh?”

“What are we?”

“Freaks.”


	3. Linger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> your perfect smile

So freaks they were. They’d left it at that, and continued on. Several attempts to initiate something came from each of them over time, and during the times something was initiated, they’d pretend it never happened once they were done. It was more of that relief of the overwhelming feeling, the tension, just for a little while. Never made it past passionate make out sessions, the times either of them would try to venture out they’d get pushed away. He’d run. He’d regret it.

“No. Don’t touch me again.”

Jeff scoffed and pushed jacks arm aside and stood up to leave. Jack let him, didn’t try and stop him. He let jeff run off and recover from the excessive touch. More than a hug was too much. This had become a schedule they unknowingly followed, and neither of them were really fond of it.

Jeff had gone a fair distance away and sat in the crook of a specific tree that he considered his. He sighed and rubbed over the places that touch lingered. This was going to take some getting used to. He didn’t know whether he loved or hated the feeling.. and frankly he’d rather hate it so it’d leave him alone. He sunk further into the tree, trying to disappear into it. Curling up and wrapping his hands around his knees, he sighed. What the fuck was he to do.

_I shouldn’t deserve any of this.. I’m disgusting to the touch.. I’m far from beautiful. What do we see in each other that we need to grab at._

_I think I’ll regret this._

He went back to their shithole eventually and sat back down besides jack, who hadn’t moved an inch from where he’d been left. Jack moved his head to look at him, and sighed softly.

“Well..?”

“Sorry. Again.”

“You have nothing to apologize for. Line was crossed today. That’s fine.”

“Yeah but-“

“Nope.”

Jeff groaned and melted back into some comfort. Back to his normal self a little.

“How was your alone time..”

Jack asked questions like these as if they weren’t questions, just optional sayings one might respond to. He left the words in the air at the end of his sentence, expecting something or nothing. Jeff knew that, and side eyed him with a slight “not the time.” To his brow. Jack shrugged softly and peered out the window. The sun was almost done setting.

“It’s about time to go. I’m hungry.”

“Is it now..”

Knowing it was sarcasm, he nodded all too eagerly and wasn’t surprised when Jeff smacked him upside the head in annoyance.

“Cmon.”

He stood, and walked up and out of the house, never waiting for the monster that he’d kiss. Jack grabbed the backpack they’d take on these trips with them, and slipped his many trinkets into his pocket. Good luck charms, he liked to call them. None of that “getting caught” bullshit today. He slipped it over his shoulder and jogged out to meet Jeff, already far enough ahead, with the little pitter patter of his paws being one of the only things that made noise other than the creaking of the floorboards and steps. He preferred to not wear shoes, and normally relied on his catlike legs and feet to get him places.

They walked together down that same path they’d always take for the first time since.. Jeff shook the thought from his head and huffed, trudging on. This specific path had been touched by slender man himself to lead them wherever they needed to end up. So it always went back to their house, but never to the same place they’d come from. Eventually they landed at a gas station. As they walked out of the forest beside it they lifted their hoods and pulled on the disguises slender man had also made for them in order for them to appear normal to the human eye. Jeff turned into what looked close enough to his formal self, brown shaggy neck length hair, pale gray eyes and soft light skin. Jack however, obviously looked nothing like anyone he’d ever once been. He bore jet black hair and tan skin, along with deep brown eyes.

The happy chime of the bell came from the door as the two walked in and casually greeted the cashier. No one else was in the store, which was perfect for their plan. Walking around, they grabbed a few things one teenager could possibly want, and went to the register to pay. Jack slid the backpack around to his chest and as he went to pull out his money, he grabbed a gun and before the cashier could suspect a thing he was shot in the head. Jack discarded the bag and gun and immediately dove behind the counter onto the fresh skin. Jeff grinned as he grabbed the bag off the floor to return the gun to it, and walked around to dump more food and garbage in.

“Alright, lets go before the cops get here. Someone definitely heard that shot.”

Jack whined, he was barely finished and he definitely couldn’t take it to go.

“Oh shut up. I’d offer to let you cram a limb in here but this bag is only so big.”

Jack rolled his eyes at him. Jeff giggled, and peered up at the camera to wave. He did this every time. Each disguise was different when they’d go out, and it never matched any specific person ( at least they hoped not ) so they wouldn’t be targeted anyway. It’d always end up an unsolved murder and they’d laugh about it when it’d be broadcasted on the local news. Jack impatiently finished up, and licked his face and hands like a satisfied animal. They left, and Jeff happily grabbed jack by the hand as he skipped back into the woods. He’d always get so giddy after these trips, he ended up forgetting whatever happened the rest of the day. He was living in the moment, and though jack didn’t change too much, he liked seeing him that way. The moment they were deep enough in the forest they reverted back to their real forms, and jack practically melted when he saw jeff’s actually happy smile. It mixed in kinda ugly with the one carved in his cheeks, but jack still liked seeing it. Jeff didn’t even kill anyone this time, but he was enjoying it as much as if he did.

It was bittersweet when they got back, and Jeff made himself at home to Jack’s lips, still tangy with blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM KINDA REALLY PROUD OF THIS CHAPTER? idk where its going from here but uhhh living in the moment lawl... ill think of that later.


End file.
